Jade's Infernal Past Part Five
Jade, Jones, and Inferna return and must find a way to save the world from being melted by the sun. Characters *Jade *Jones *Inferna *Violet (Ultra Violet at one point) *Ryle *Spark *Shawn *Damon Transcript (Jade, Jones, and Inferna are back on top of Cybertime Systems and the sun is pulling everything (and everybody) into the sun) Jones: Let's find the machine and destroy it. Jade: We need help? Violet!? Ryle!? Spark!? Shawn!? Damon!? Where are you!? (Ryle and Damon are still fine, but Spark, Shawn, and Violet are injured by the sun) Ryle: We're okay! Jones: Maybe if we can all pick up the machine we can throw it into the sun and have it destroyed and everything will go back to normal. Jade: Where are they? (Ryle points to them who are exhausted from all the soldiers) Jade: The machine will be too heavy for us, we have to get them ready to get rid of the machine! Damon: Right. (regenerates Violet's wounds) (Violet generates green energy at Spark and Shawn, giving them more energy) Jones: Wait. (Notuces Inferna isn't around them) Where's Inferna? Jade: Oh no, she left! Spark: Let's just forget about her and focus on the sun! (Everyone lifts the machine up and is very heavy) Jones: I got an idea! But I don't know if it'll work or not! Ryle: Alright! Just the fuck over with! Jones: If you guys can throw it as far as you can, I can use my telekinesis to move it far enough to the sun, but it'll be very hard considering it's a moving force going against a moving force. Jade: Just…. be careful. (Kisses Jones cheek) Spark: Okay, here goes nothing! Jones: Thanks for the good luck. (They throw the machine as far as they can, then Jones uses his telekinesis to move it toward the sun and he's having trouble) Fuck! This is so hard!! Violet: I'll help! Jones: (Struggling) How! (The sun's force is pushing the machine back, but Jones pushes even harder with his telekinesis) (Violet glows her eye rapidly and start to enter into Nexus Mode) Jade: Viola! What are you doing!? (Violet uses all of her concentration to enter Ultra Violet Mode, she grows neon-like wings and her hair glows white, she helps Jones pushes the machine more harder as she could) Jones: (Struggling) This sun is a bitch! (The machine moves a little more but the sun's force is still very strong) Jade: I hope this works. (Violet moves the machine toward the sun with tremendous force) Jones: We're getting closer! (The machine is nearly hitting the sun, but the force is still too powerful) It's not enough!! Jade: They need some more help! Ryle:: You need my help!? Jones: (Struggling) If you could do something, that would be fucking great! Jade: What if somehow we all helped!? Jones: (Struggling) What can the others do to help!? (Shawn generates giant fists made of ice, Spark pulls out a guitar that can engulfing in lightning as devastating hammer) Jones: (Struggling) Anything to get this shit done! (Shawn uses the ice hands to move the machine up to the sun as Spark uses the guitar to smash it towards it, Ryle enters Satsui no Hado Mode and jumps in the air and launches a power punch at the machine toward the sun) Jones: (Struggling) Almost there!! (The machines just barely hits the sun and an explosion happens, blinding everyone as the sun goes back to it's original place in space) Spark: (sees the sun) YEAH! We did it! Ryle: Fuck yeah. (punches Spark) Jade: We did it, you see it Jone... (Sees Jones lying down worn out and unconscious) Oh no! (Runs to see him) Violet: Is he okay? Jade: I don't know, he must have used up all his power, I don't even know if he's alive or not. (Slaps Jones face repeatedly and he remains unconscious) Ryle: We gotta get him back to Cybertime. Jade: Okay. (Picks up Jones and brings him downstairs in a cybertime lab) (Violet puts Jones in a healing pod) Violet: This will fully recover him in half an hour. Jade: (Worried) Are you sure? Violet: Yeah. Jade: I hope so. (Leaves the lab with Violet) Violet: I can't believe Jones risks his own neck to protect you. Jade: Well, I would've done the same for him as well. Violet: (chuckles) Well, you two always have each others backs. Jade: That's just how are relationship is. Violet: I know, and you would never stop this catastrophe if it wasn't for us. Jade: Well, partially because I wanted to know more about myself, why I'm like this. Violet: (laughs) Of course. Jade: I'm serious, when we traveled back in time, memories started to flash back in my head about what I did in my past to become who I am right. Violet: I see. Jade: Don't you ever feel like that? Violet: No, not at all. Jade: Why not? Violet: Because I always leave the past behind and move on. Jade: What if it comes back to haunt you? Like what happened with Inferna? Violet: I don't mind. Jade: Well, if Inferna was a bad memory, I can't imagine what the rest of my childhood was like. Violet: Same here. (Jade and Violet hug as they go into the lab to see if the pod is done) Violet: Let me just.... (turns off and opens the pod) You feeling okay Jones. Jones: (Slowly opens his eyes and groans) Oh man, wait, do I know you? Violet: I'm the girl you owe for saving you, It's me Violet. Jones: No. Jade: What!? Violet: You're kidding right? Is this some kinda joke!? Jones: No I.... (Laughs) I'm just fucking with you, I'm fine! Jade: (Sighs of relief) God, your such a jerk. (Hugs Jones) Jones: Seriously though, what happened? Violet: You blacked out, so we have to get you back to the lab. Jones: Well, what happened when I blacked out? Violet: You along with the others tried to pull the sun back into orbit. Jones: Holy shit! That was insane! Jade: It was! You almost killed yourself just to save everyone. Jones: Well, it needed to be done. Jade: The one thing missing from this is Inferna, and where ever she is, I hope things don't get worse then this. (Cuts to Inferna looking over them from far away) Inferna: I will kill Shawn one day, but this one. She's fine. The End Gallery Jade's Infernal Past Part Five.jpg Category:Episodes